


Anniversary

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's 8 Days of Blacksand [8]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: For 8 Days of Blacksand, Day 8!Pitch doesn’t like being locked out on their anniversary, also, he talks too much.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's 8 Days of Blacksand [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670623
Kudos: 14
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/20/2014.

Pitch leans against the air, a bottle of wine procured from Dionysus tucked under his arm and two cups borrowed from Cupid in his hand. “Come on,” he says to no one present. “You closed _this_ door, too? Do you want me to apologize? I will, but you know it won’t be sincere. I’ve got to be the nightmare king. Do you want to personally kill me for a little while so we’ll be even? Come on!” He slams his back against the empty space above the beach.

“I don’t want to spend another anniversary alone!” he says. “Do you? Do you remember it’s our anniversary!” He slumps into the sand. “I don’t want to drink this wine on my own. We could at least drink a toast to old times, couldn’t we, Sandy?” His voice gets quieter, and he spins one of the glasses between his fingers, catching starlight. “To how we picked midwinter for our anniversary because that was the first time we ended up in bed together? But we couldn’t say for sure when everything else had started, when I became your favorite and you became mine. I miss spending time with you, you glittery fluffball! Do you miss spending time with me? Maybe not, I’ve always been a jerk.” He laughs, low and bitter. “But there were some parts of me that you liked.”

Pitch turns toward the invisible door until his lips are nearly upon it, his voice dropping to a whisper. “I miss going to bed with you, too,” he says. “Should I talk about the things I miss? I know you can hear me, if you’re in Dreamland–you’re always so careful about the borders.” Pitch’s smile is tight. “I will tell you. If you don’t like it, come out and fight me. But if you do, maybe you’ll let me in.” Pitch taps the door with one of Cupid’s glasses. “I miss going to bed with you,” he says again. “I miss the way you would writhe under me, that cute face of yours all twisted up in pleasure. I miss the way I could meet your eye and minutes later you’d be pressing me into a mattress with my knees over your shoulders. I miss the hours spent afterwards, touching every inch of your soft golden skin. I miss how you glowed a little, at night. I miss how sometimes you wouldn’t bother to cover up for days, though I know it wasn’t for me. You were so salty-sweet when I licked the sea air of Dreamland from all your plump curves. Fuck,” he mutters. “I’m working myself up here, Sandy, and the last time you touched me was to punch me in the face.” He sighs. “I miss you. I miss you. I miss everything. I miss kissing you; I miss you fucking my mouth.” He laughs softly. “What would it take for you to let me back in, Sandy? Would I have to be bound? I’d do that, for our anniversary. I miss you, I miss you, I miss–”

With an undignified squawk, Pitch falls halfway into Dreamland. Sandy stands above him, his arms folded. “Hi,” Pitch says.

Sandy shakes his head. _Do you_ know _how many spirits can hear you when you talk next to a border? Are you already drunk?_

“Maybe a little,” Pitch says. “Dionysus let me sample the wines so I could find one you’d like.”

Sandy sighs, and takes the bottle Pitch is holding up to him. _Don’t think the fact that you chose well fixes everything_.

“I was just trying to fix tonight,” Pitch says. He wiggles the glasses in front of Sandy. “Look, I borrowed them from Cupid. They’re not enchanted or anything, it’s just that he was at Dionysus’ party and felt sympathetic.”

_Of course he would_. Sandy pulls Pitch the rest of the way into Dreamland and shuts the door to the mundane beach. _This is going to cause a few problems between me and the Guardians, you know. Now that we can’t be a secret anymore._

“Oh…” Pitch sits up. “You mean that, since I was on a border, whispering wasn’t doing any good?”

Sandy raises his eyebrows and nods. _It’s going to be the gossip of the century. It would have been even without all the…details…you saw fit to mention._

Pitch’s cheeks take on a violet tinge. “It’s all true, though.”

Sandy smiles and makes a corkscrew out of dreamsand. _I know. That’s why you’re here and I’m opening the wine. I just want you to appreciate that I’m going to be asked a lot of questions about my involvement with you, mostly by people who don’t know how to listen._

“There’s always the possibility they could think I was just trying to slander you,” Pitch says, holding out the glasses for Sandy to fill.

Sandy looks thoughtful for a minute, then smirks. _I’ll be sure to correct them._ He places a hand on Pitch’s cheek and Pitch leans into it. _I want them to know that I’ve got you._

“So tonight’s fixed, at least?” Pitch asks quietly. 

_That’s_ always _up to you_ , Sandy tells him. He raises his glass to Pitch. _But I did like hearing about your legs draped over my shoulders_.


End file.
